The present invention relates to open end spinning machines and methods wherein sliver in an opened form is fed into a rotating spinning rotor in which the fibers are collected and twisted to a desired yarn count with the yarn being progressively withdrawn from the rotor and wound onto a suitable bobbin or other yarn package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for stopping and subsequently restarting the operative components of the open end spinning machine in a controlled manner upon an interruption in the power supply to the machine, whether the stoppage is intentional or unintentional. Further, the present invention is particularly adapted to prevent stoppages of the open end spinning machine unless such stoppages are unavoidable, such as for example an intentional deactuation of the machine, while avoiding machine stoppages in response to brief interruptions or fluctuations in the power supply to the machine.